This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing and more particularly to a package assembly for dispensing towellettes.
A variety of dispensing containers have been developed and utilized for displaying, containing and dispensing a variety of towel-type products. One such device is described in U. S. Pat. No. 3,819,043 wherein folded tissues or towellettes are dispensed from a tray having a removable cover and with the cover provided with an opening and a flexible flap such that the flap is flexed and deformed to expose the opening but which upon relieving of that deformity responds to cover the opening. The flexible flap may be integral with the removable lid or adhered thereto by tape.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,777,508 discloses a display device which simulates a container opening and appears to display an opened container. Two members are attached to one another by a support member which maintains the configuration of the two members so as to maintain the appearance of an opened container.